ppg and rrb vampire adventure
by AoiSlayer
Summary: it's been forever from when i updated a story ... so here you go and enjoy
1. meet the ppg and rrb

It has been a long time

there are alot of ppg and rrb vampire fanfictions so ... i will make one too :)

rrb are usually the vampires so why not here too

_**ROWDYRUFF BOYS :**_

_**Brick :**_ oldest and smartest brother and leader of the rrb

**EYES : **dark red

**HAIR : **orange-red long hair to his back tied in a ponytail wears a red cape

**LIKE : **being the leader , bossing people around , killing humans he dislike , Blossom

**DISLIKE : **not being able to killing humans , nobody listening to him , the ppg

_**Butch :**_ second brother and toughest one of the rrb

**EYES : **forest green / dark green

**HAIR : **midnight black tied in a short cowlick with a bang of hair covering one eye

**LIKE : **fighting , teasing Boomer , training , killing humans for fun , Buttercup

**DISLIKE : **being weak , Brick bossing him around , people fighting his brothers , the ppg

_**Boomer :**_ youngest brother and sweetest of the rrb

**EYES : **dark blue

**HAIR : **blond hair to his shoulders that go spikey in the lower part

**LIKE : **playing around with humans to scare them , helping Brick and Butch , Bubbles

**DISLIKE : **being called a baby , being teased by his brothers , killing humans , the ppg

_**POWERPUFF GIRLS :**_

_**Blossom :**_ oldest and smartest sister and leader of the ppg

**EYES : **pink

**HAIR : **orange-red long hair that almost tought the ground tied in a ponytail with a red bow

**LIKE : **being the leader , saving people , telling others what to do , Brick

**DISLIKE : **being called dumb , not being able to protect her loved ones , the rrb

_**Buttercup :**_ second sister and toughest one of the ppg

**EYES : **emerald green / light green

**HAIR : **midnight black long hair to her back

**LIKE : **fighting , training , protecting her sisters , teasing Bubbles , Butch

**DISLIKE : **being called weak , being called girly , skirts , the rrb

_**Bubbles :**_ the youngest sister and sweetest one of the ppg

**EYES : ** sky blue / baby blue / light blue

**HAIR : **blond long hair tied in low pigtails that goes to her back

**LIKE : **helping other people , saving people , cooking , Boomer

**DISLIKE : **being called a baby , being teased by buttercup , fighting , scary things , the rrb

so that was it for this chapter i promise i write the next chapter as soon i can

ciao people

please review


	2. the weird dream

So like i promised ... here is chapter 2

please enjoy

**Blossom p.o.v. : **

... where am i ?

i was in a very dark and big castle

how and when did i get here ?

A couple houres ago ... pinky i heard someone said in my ear

AAAAAHHH ... i turned around to find out ... there was no one behind me , it must have been in my mind ...

no it was not ... i heard again , i turned around fast but ... there was no one ... again

this must be a joke of Buttercup because of her favorite shirt , it was an accident gosh

this is not a joke Blossy ... yeah sure if this was not a joke then why are you hiding ?

If that is what you wish then , turn around

fine fine , i turned around for the thirdest time and i had to held back a scream .

Why you ask ? Simple Brick Jojo leader of the rrb and my first crush was standing right there , right now before me but something was wrong about him . He looked so pale and his red eyes are looking like he want to eat me , and how he smirk i can see teeths that are too long

hey Blossom , how have you been ? Did you miss me ?

Yeah sure if i would ever miss you , we are enemies

his smirk got wider , so you din't miss me huh ? I have been gone for 5 years and you have never wondered were i have been ?

I don't really care brick . It was calm when you and you're brothers were gone

why did you return anyway and where are we ?

Well if you really want to know Blossy then i just tell you to make you happy

why did i return do you ask ? Well that is simple ... because i'm here to get you and you become my mate and this is the castle of me and my brothers

woah woah wait , mate ? Like a lover ? Girlfriend ? Yeah sure like i will ever be that

then why are you blushing ?

Huh ? Blushing ? ( oh no i really am blushing , why does he have to be so hot and why did he said he wanted me to be his mate ? )

i'm not blushing , why would i blush ? I don't even like you

don't lie to me Blossom it's usseles i can read you're mind

read my mind ? ( what ? Did he heard what i was thinking about him ? Oh gosh this is so embarissing )

i snapped out of it when i heard Brick laughing

you are really cute when you when you are thinking about how hot i am

WHY WOULD I THINK THAT ? I shouted ,I was blushing very badly

wow can you get more red in the face ? He started to laugh

UGH show me how to get out of here Brick !

Why would i do that Blossy ?

and stop calling me Blossy or pinky before you do that ! My name is Blossom and nothing else

ok ok don't have to shout ... Blossy

UGH , I HATE YOU . I shouted

not for long Blossom , you will be mine ... and you better go back now

i will never be your's i rather die , will you show me the exist then

why ? All you have to do is wake up

huh ? Wake up ? Was i dreaming all this ? Of course like you will ever want me in real life ...

this is real life but it's happening in a dream , you will find out soon enough what i mean , see you later Blossy

it went dark and next thing i know it was morning and i was in my bed

... what a weird dream ...

oh well beter go look if Bubbles is done with breakfast

ok people that is all for this chapter

i hope you liked it

please review

and wait for the next chapter it would be done fast too

do not ask what the next chapter be like you have to wait and see

its a surprise

ok ciao people


	3. a weird morning

Told you chapter 3 would be here fast too

enjoy you guys , i really do my best in this story

last story it was only Blossom's p.o.v. So now its time for Bubbles and her cooking

**Bubbles p.o.v. : **

i heard someone entering the kitchen and turned around

good morning Blossom . i greeted her with a smile

huh ? Oh yes good morning Bubbles , what is it for breakfast ?

I noticed something was bothering my oldest sister

Blossom is something wrong ?

Huh ? Oh ... no it's nothing to worry abour Bubbles ... i just had a weird dream

oh , ok ... here you go . I gave her a plate with pancakes

thanks Bubbles , where is Buttercup ?

Still sleeping ... do you want me to wake her up ?

If you want to ...

Blossom is everything really alright ? It's almost like you are depressed about something ...

i'm perfectly fine Bubbles . She smiled at me

Well ok ... if you say so ... i go get Buttercup

ok Bubbles

( Blossom is acting weird , maybe i should tell Buttercup )

when i got to her room , i gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer ... that i din't heard so i opened the door and looked at my second older sister ( it looks like she is dreaming ... )

i walked to her bed and shook her gently . Buttercup ... wake up ... Buttercup ... we have to go to school ... i made pancakes ... as soon as i said pancakes her eyes were wide open

did you say ... pancakes ? Buttercup asked me with a funny face , she just loved pancakes

yes i did my dear sister , but i am worried about Blossom ...

Blossom ? Why ?

She is acting weird this morning ...

maybe a bad dream nothing to worry about Bubbles and beside she the oldest

a stupid dream wont make her go weird . I should have knewed it she would say somethin like that

well if you say so ... well get ready to ge downstairs or the pancakes get cold

yes ma'am . And in 5 second she was done and went to the kitchen

when i went down i heard Blossom and Buttercup talk so i waited behind the door to listen to what they were saying ...

**Buttercup p.o.v. : **

when i headed to the kitchen i was thinking about what Bubbles said about Blossom doing weird so i decided i should talk to her .

Hey Blossom . ( boy she looked depressed )

oh hey Buttercup , had a nice night ?

( nice night ? ) nothing special happend ... why do you ask ?

Its just ... i had a weird dream ... about the rrb returned here

( woah , WHAT did she said ? ) ok Blossom , are you feeling alright ? Why would you dream of them ?

I don't know i actually only dreamed about brick ... he looked so weird

( Brick ? Why would she dream about that guy ? ) Brick ? The leader of the rrb if i'm not wrong

yes him ...

( ok now must i ask the first question that come to my mind ) ... do you like him ?

WHAT ? ( WHAT ? ) Buttercup ? Why did you ask that ? Of course i don't like him ! I hate him , you know that

yeah yeah , i know that . It was a question that first came in my mind

why would a question like that come first in you're mind ? And where is Bubbles ? She is long gone

Bubbles ? Now she said that she is indeed taking long to get back here .

Hey girls .

Oh now she is here , just when we were wondering where she was

what took you so long ?

Um ... well ... i was getting dressed of school ... hehe

SCHOOL ! Blossom and i yelled

i completely forget about it , even Blossom did

why did'nt you come in 10 minutes ago ?

I'm sorry ...

ah ... no its alright we just go uptairs and get ready .

Did you already eat ? I asked her

actually ... no , i will be done the time you 2 are ready

ok , i stormed to my room i only had 10 minutes before school start

well this was a little longer and a bit more fun to write

ok guys chapter 4 wil be here soon

please review

and sorry for the bad english :(

ciao


	4. the night after that morning

4 chapters in 2 hours ...

i want to see what the boys are doing

i bet you guys too

ok here we go

and sorry for my bad english in the story

the day is done and it's night already

**Brick p.o.v. : **

i finaly found her ... my love ... Blossom

she knows we are here

but why would she think i would never love her in real life when i just told her in the dream what i feel for her .

I think she knows i am something else know , not just a rowdyruff boy ... no i am now a vampire rowdyruff boy ... i love this life but i miss my beautiful Blossom , her beautiful red hair , her pink eyes . She everything what a girl can dream of .

No she is not . I heard the husky voice of my younger brother Butch in my head

Butch , stop that

why ? He looked at me like he did'nt do anything wrong

because i say so

yeah yeah lover boy ... BOOMER , GET OVER HERE

FOR WHAT ? I heard my youngest brother yelling back at Butch

BECAUSE I SAY SO ! ( i'm getting a headache )

lucky me , Boomer entered the room

what is it ? And make it fast or you don't have breakfast

why not ? Butch asked him

well maybe because he was looking for victims until you yelled at him to get up here . I told him before Boomer had a chanche to say anything

ah ... Butch said

well ? Boomer asked him

well what ? ... oh right , well little brother its seems like our big brother finaly found his mate and that means he found ours too . Butch said when putting an arm around Boomer his shoulders

he did ?

Yep , its Blossom and he finaly found her after 5 years

ah shut up Butch , you havent heard of Buttercup for 5 years too

actually i have found her a few nights before you did and Boomer found his a month ago

Butch ...

yah ?

I hate you ...

love you too bro . He smirked

but be happy i can help you to get you're girlfriend to love you .

Um no thanks , i ask Boomer for that . Now it was my turn to smirk

Blondy ? Better in this then i am ? No way , impossible . I am the guy that knows everything about the girls .

You sure about that ? Then let's make a quiz who that is the fastest and give the right question is the guy that is the best with the girls . Boomer , Butch . Sit

do we have to ... Boomer don't like a quiz

yes Boomer , make me proud ok .

Yeah yeah , just ask those question already

ok guys i let you guys ask the question please answer fast , because tomorrow am i going to make chapter 5

and if there are no question for the quiz between Butch and Boomer means no chapter 5

ok ciao guys and give good question please and if someone else want to answer the question go ahead i say

and sorry for my english ( i already say that i know that )


	5. who is there ?

Well since there was nobody to help for the quiz in chapter 4 .

have i cancelled the quiz for now and maybe am i going to make a new one in one of the later chapters .

Oh well , lets start this chapter , i have waited 2 days to long

enjoy and sorry for my bad english in the story

**Boomer POV :**

ok guys lets start the quiz ...

( i really did not wanted to do this stupid quiz ... ) but i smelled something unusual

hang on a second Brick . I told my oldest brother

what is it Boomer ? Afraid to lose to me ? ( there he goes again teasing me like always )

no Butch i'm not afraid , if you are smart and take a smell of the air and tell me what you smell then you would be happy this stupid quiz stoped .

Brick and Butch were looking at me like i went insane but they did what i said and toke a deap breath air .

You're right Boomer , something different is in the air ... ( are you for real Brick ? )

well then Boomer , go take a look , will you ? ( excuse me ? )

why would i do that Butch ?

Because i say so .

You are not Brick , Butch !

I know i am not him , dumbass

are you sure i am the dumbass right now ?

And what do you mean with that ?

What Boomer meant Butch is that it can be dangerous ( thank you , Brick )

ah now i know what you mean . ( seriously , is he really my brother ? )

really Butch ? Then go see what it is !

Why ? Are you affraid to go Bricky-boy ? ( uh-oh now he did it )

no Butch , but you are the strongest one and the most bravest one . You always told that in the past . Is all that talk gone now ? ( he talk calm but i can see the anger in his eyes ... )

IT WAS NEVER TALK , BRICK ! I AM THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST !

( why did he have to be so loud ... ? )

um ... guys ? Maybe i should go-

oh really Butch and where is the action then if i may ask ? ( they did not hear me ? )

( i think i just go before i get a headache and before that thing get here to look )

i walked away and opened the door just to find out it was way colder then it was before i went upstairs . I looked back to see my brothers still fighting and did not see me leave .

( wow , what caring brothers they are ) i walked out the room and went downstairs

but when i was going down i saw something move and heard footsteps

( what the ... ? what or who was that ? I better be carefull )

( maybe i should transform ... ) and with that tough i transformed into ... a white cat with dark blue eyes ( what ? Did you really think vampires can only transform into bats ? All vampires have their own transform mark , mine is a white cat with dark blue eyes )

so i went further down to see nothing was there ... i went to the next room ... nobody here either ... the third room i went into was a different story ... 3 humans were walking and looking around like they were looking for something ( how did i now they were humans ? Easy , i could smell their blood ) i went closer , they wont be affraid of a cat . But then one of the humans turned around and looked at me . She started to talk ...

oh look at this little cute kitty over here ( kitty ? Little ? Cute ? )

Bubbles stop doing that and continue to look one of the girls said to this 'Bubbles'

( wait a second ... Bubbles ? There are not many girls called Bubbles ... )

i toke a closer look and ... ( Bubbles ? It really is Bubbles ! What is she doing here ? What is she ... my love ... doing in this house ? Did she find me and my brothers because of that dream from last night ? I better go tell Brick and Butch . I hope they are not fighting anymore or they know we are here )

i ran away when Bubbles tried to pet me and ignored her when she yelled at me to come back . I looked back to be sure they or Bubbles did not follow me . When i saw or heard nobody running i went upstairs as fast as i could and as soon i was standing before Brick's room i tranformed back and went in .

So that was it for now , see you guys in the next chapter


	6. a friendly visit in the night part 1

Ok , next chapter . Chapter 6 if i am not wrong . I did not told you this in the last chapter but i hope you will review there and here

Anyway the girls are in the castle of the boys and are looking for something . But why are they there .

Lets go see , enjoy . And again sorry for my bad english in the story

**Buttercup POV :**

man school was boring ...

oh come on Buttercup it was not that bad .

Sure sure Bubbles if you say so .

Anyway Blossom , you still have not told us why you were acting so weird this morning .

What ? Oh , i just had a weird dream that's all ... don't worry

weird dream ? What was it about ?

Oh just ... there was a castle and ... a boy

a boy you say ? ( the same that happened to me last night )

what did that boy look like ? ( maybe it's the same boy from my dream )

he has the same hair as mine but he had red eyes and was wearing a a red cap and black shirt and black baggy pants and a long red jacket ... he looked so ... hot

hot ? Wait a minute ... DID YOU SAY HOT ? BLOSSOM DID YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A GUY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW-

i do know him Buttercup ... ( she what ? )

you what ?

Like i said , i do know him . And i'm sure you guys know him too ( we do ? )

really ? Sure like i know anyone that have the same hair as you and have red eyes and red cap an- wait a second ... red eyes , red cap , orange hair , a boy ... wait , what ... BLOSSOM , IS IT BRICK FROM THE RRB ?

Took you long enough Buttercup . ( don't make jokes at a time like this )

anyway you have seen him last night in a dream , right ?

Yes .

It was dark there , right ?

Yes .

It was in a castle , right ?

Yes ... hey wait how did you know that ?

Because i had a dream like that too in the same place but not with Brick , no . With his brother : Butch

Butch ? Did he also say something about you being his love and mate and all that stuff ?

Yeah he did . Meaning Brick said that to you too . Bubbles did you have a dream like that too ?

With that other brother ?

You mean with Boomer ? Yes i did , Butterup .

What does this mean ... why would they all come into our dream and say stuff like that ...

um ... if i can say something ... i know where that castle is

you do Bubbles ? Did Boomer told you that ?

No he did not , but i know that place pretty well . I have been there before . Not in the castle but i did have been in the garden of the castle . So when i looked out of the window i , i saw the garden and i knew where we were .

... Bubbles ... i love you , ok bring us there .

What ? Now ? But it's turning dark , Buttercup ! ( so ? )

so ? Are you affraid Blossom ? And you are our leader , tch ... i knew it .

Knew what ? ( heh , she is so easy when it coming like this )

well my dear sister , i say ... you should stop being the leader and give that job to one of us .

... i-i-I WILL NEVER DO THAT , BUTTERCUP !

fine fine , have it you're way . Me and Bubbles go and you go home .

Oh no i'm coming with you 2 . ( victory )

oki doki then lets go , Bubbles lead the way

... ok ...

don't be afraid we are with you .

I know ... but i think something is not right about the boys ...

like what , Bubbles ? ( does she mean the way they talk or is it about those abnormal long fangs Butch had in the dream )

well ... i think these boys are ... not human anymore ... ( anymore ? They have never been human in my eyes )

is it because of the long fangs ? Butch had those .

Yes , so did Boomer

same with Brick

weird ... lets just go , ok ? We think about that later

ok ... ( good we can finaly leave )

**Bubbles POV : **

when we were walking trough the forest that was feeling like hours to get trough it because it was so dark and we din't see much i this darkness . But then soon enough the castle was there .

Ok girls lets go inside , how faster we go in , the faster we go out . ( i agree with you , Blossom )

yeah yeah leader girl , lets just go already .

Buttercup opened the door and there was a very big hallway .

( wow , i never would dream the castle would be THIS big )

ok , this is more a maze then a castle ... lets stay togheter .

Ok lets go look here first ...

the first 2 rooms there was nothing , but in the third room we entered .

I saw a cute , little , kitty looking at us .

Then i started to talk : oh look at this cute little kitty over here .

Bubbles stop doing that and continue to look ( yeah , Buttercup was being impatient )

when i turned back to pet the kitty it ran away fast .

Ah ... he's gone ... maybe he don't like humans ...

Bubbles ? Are you coming ? ( ah , i forget )

yeah , sorry for the wait Blossom , Buttercup . Lets go .

With that we entered to the next room

ok guys that is it for now again .

I don't know if i'm going to update fast .

But don't worry i will update and maybe tomorrow or a few days there is a new chapter

ok guys please review

and see you in the next chapter


	7. a friendly visit in the night  part 2

Hey guys , here is chapter 7 .

this is what happened next in chapter 5

i hope you guys enjoy and sorry for my bad english .

**Butch POV :**

me and brick were not fighting anymore when my little Boomer came running into the room , breathing heavely and was very pale ... well he is always pale now we are vampires but more pale then normal for a vampire .

'the-ppg-are-here.' he told us

'WHAT ?' ( yeah yeah , i know i should'nt yell . But i can't help it )

'Butch , turn you're volume down , will ya ?' ( don't tell me what to do Brick )

'yeah , yeah . Sorry it just came out' i said with anoyanse

'and why did you sounded so angry , Butch ? I tough you wanted Buttercup as you're mate .' ( i hate it when he does that . )

'of course i want her , Bricky-boy' ( heh , that's what you get )

'don't call me that , Butchie' Brick smirked at me

'ok , its on now !' i said with anger raising in me

'guys , guys . Not here and not now ple-' Boomer stoped before finishing his prase .

'uh-oh , guys i think we better transform ... now !' and with that he transformed into a white cat with dark blue eyes .

'why do we ha-' i was cutted of by Brick .

'because someone is coming here Butch , that is why' and with that Brick transformed into a orange fox with red eyes .

'tch , fine then' and with that i tranformed into a black dog with dark green eyes .

**Buttercup POV : **

'well there is nothing down here , let's go look up' i said with a bored tone in my voice .

'maybe they are not here anymore ...' my little sister Bubbles said with worry in her voice .

'of course they are still here Bubbles .' i said to her

'are you 2 coming or not ?' Blossom said , she was waiting for us and looking at us with a angry face .

'sheesh leader girl , we are coming' i said with anger in my voice .

With that we went up ... we opened the first door we saw ... to find that white cat from before sitting there togheter with a black dog that has dark green eyes and a fox with ( this was very weird ) red eyes . They were looking at us like they were expecting us .

**Bubbles POV : **

when Buttercup opened the door i saw the white cat with dark blue eyes sitting there with a fox with red eyes and a black dog with dark green eyes .

'oh there you are , you cute little kitty from before . Why did you run of like that , i just wanted to pet you .' i smiled at the little kitty ... well he is not a kitty i know that but he was just so cute .

'Bubbles ... it's just a cat ...' Buttercup told me with a little anoyanse in her voice .

'i know , but he is so cute . I don't think i will ever meet a cute white cat like this one again . And are these fox and dog his friends ?' i said with a singing voice .

' how am i supposed to know that ? I can't speak with animals like you do ! And beside that dog looks way cooler then that furrbal .' Buttercup said to me , i was a little angry for her calling this cutie a furrbal and calling that scary dog cooler then my cutie .

**Blossom POV : **

'will you 2 stop it ?' i was getting really anoying with them fighting over those animals . And i like the fox better but i think it was weird because it was staring at me with his red eyes and that was also weird because i never seen a fox with red eyes before .

'sorry Blossom ...' Bubbles said to me with a sad face .

'it's fine Bubbles , but don't start fighting over those animals again . Ok ?'

'i promise Blossom .' Bubbles said to me with a big smile on her face .

'yeah , yeah . Sure .' Buttercup said with a bored voice .

'Blossom , can we take them with us ?' Bubbles said looking at me with hopefull eyes .

'excuse me ? Bubbles we can't take these with us . They are probably wild .'

'if they are wild , then why haven't they attacked yet ?' Buttercup asked me with a bored look in her eyes and sound in her voice .

'i don't know , maybe they are waiting for the right moment .'

'you are right Blossom ... we will attack you in 3 seconds .' i heard a male voice in my head saying .

'huh ?' me and my sister said at the same time and right after that i felt something sharp in my nek and i fainted . The last thing i heard was : how nice of you to come looking for us ... Blossy'

'brick...' i mumbled right before i fainted .

**Buttercup POV : **

'i don't know , maybe they are waiting for the right moment .' my favorite older sister said but when i was about to response i heard a male voice in my head .

'be ready , BC'

'huh' me and my sisters said at the same time . And then i felt something sharp in my neck and fel something sucked my blood out of it and right before i fainted i heard .

'i din't know you liked me that much to come looking for me , BC'

'Butch...' and with that i fainted

**Bubbles POV : **

' i don't know , maybe they are waiting for the right moment .' my oldest sister said the my second older sister .

'i'm sorry for this Bubbles , it will hurt me more then it will hurt you ...' a worried and sad voice said in my head .

'huh' me and my sisters said at the same time . I felt someone hugging me from behind and when i turned my head to see who it was , i was shocked because i felt something sharp going into my neck and i started to scream and starting to faint short after .

'i am so sorry Bubbles ...' i knew that voice .

'Boomer...' i said before fainting

so that was it for now , Brick is a fox because i don't knew a better animal that had a orange fax and they all have to be different animals so i could'nt make him a cat like Boomer .

And Butch is a dog , the same dog Sirius is from Harry Potter in the third movie . I like that dog better than the one of the fifth movie the only different is that Butch eyes are dark green in his dog form and not yellow like it was by Sirius .

I know the dog from the third movie was made by the computer don't tell me that .

Ok guys please review and see you guys in the next chapter .

I hope i will update it soon


	8. where am i ?

Ok guys chapter 8 is here .

I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far ... but when i read it i see its not as good as i hoped it would be ... well that's maybe normal for an author

anyway let's start and for the 100000e time sorry for my bad english .

Ok enjoy

**Bubbles POV : **

i woke up to find out i was in a place i din't know .

But i do know i was far from my home ... because the air felt so different here .

I tried to open a dark blue door , just to find out it was locked .

I tried to open the window but that was also locked .

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes because i was scared and locked in a unknow room and i din't know where my sisters are . I hoped they were alright . Just a second after i though that i heard someone unlock the door . I was scared and din't know what to do , so i went back to the bed and closed my eyes . Hoping they would think i was asleep . A few minutes passed and i din't know if they were still there because it was so quiet ... but i din't dare to open my eyes . Until i heard i very familair voice wispering into my ear : 'i know you are awake Bubbles ...'

when i heard that i opened my eyes to see nobody but then i felt someone breathing in my neck behind me . I turned around to see my counterpart Boomer staring at me with worry in his eyes but also happines and ... love .

' i see you're finaly awake , Bubbles' he told me while he shuckled a bit .

'yes i am ... Boomer' i said with a hint in my voice that let him know i was scared .

'why are you scared ... my love ?' he told me with sadnes in his his eyes and voice .

I din't know what to say . I was scared because of alot things and i was also confused by him calling me 'his love' .

'Boomer ... where am i ?' i asked him still scared .  
>'you are in the mansion of me and my brothers and soon also yours and you're sisters .'<p>

'where are my sisters ?' i asked a bit more scared then before ... what did he mean with this mansion is his and his brother but soon also mine and my sisters .

'you're sisters are with my brothers , they are alright . Probably still sleeping .'

i wanted to ask him what he meant when he said this mansion will be soon mine and my sisters mansion too . When i heard a very loud scream that sounded like someone was being killed and it sounded a lot like ... my oldest sister , Blossom . I heard my other older sister Buttercup yelling her name . But just like when i heard all that it wend dark ... i must have fainted because i was so scared . But i did feel Boomer picking me up and him opening the door and walking .

**And that is that again ... sorry i was just bored and was reading fanfictions when i started to think i should update this story again . But i din't really know what i could tell in this chapter . That is the reason why it is so much shorter then the rest of the chapters**

**ah well i hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and again , again sorry for my bad english .**

**See you in the next chapter . Ciao **


	9. i'm your mate ?

Hey guys , sorry for let you wait so long .

But anyway ... enjoy chapter 9 .

and sorry for my bad english .

I don't know if I already told you or not but the girls are 15 and the boys 16

**Buttercup POV :**

I woke up in a dark green room , I was on a dark green bed .

'Where am I ?'

then I heard footsteps coming closer .

The door went open and standing there was ...

Butch Jojo of the rowdyruff boys !

I have not seen him for 5 years .

'Hey Buttercup , did you sleep well ?'

'What are you doing here , Butch ? And where am I ?'

'Relax babe , you will find out soon .

Then i heard a loud scream ... and it sounded a lot like Blossom .

BLOSSOM ! I yelled .

'Blossom is fine Buttercup , but anyway its our time soon so lets get you dressed .'

'Dressed ? For what do I have to dress ?'

Then he smirked .

'Well my dear green tough flower , you have to get dressed for our mating time .'

'Mating time ? What do you mean ?'

'Well ... it means ... you and I are getting married . The same for my brothers and your sisters . Brick and Pinky are mated now and we are after them . So we have to hurry , Boomer and Blue girl come after us .'

'...Did you just say we are getting married ?'

'Yes , I did . Why ? Are you that happy to marry me ?' I knew you loved me .'

'WHAT ! I NEVER LOVED YOU , WHY SHOULD I START NOW ? ( oh crap , i'm blushing . ) AND I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU AND NEITHER WILL MY SISTERS !'

'To late babe , like I told you before Brick and Pinky are now mated . And there is nothing you can do stop it . Well we still need to get you dressed and we are running late . Lets get you dressed before I dress you . And believe me I will do it when you still refuse .' ( he's smirking ... wait a second ... no thanks I can dress myself ... PERVERT )

'N-n-no thanks I can dress myself you pervert .' ( AAAHHH , why am I blushing . I never blush so why now ? )

'That is a good girl .' ( he's smirking again , whipe that stupid smirk away . It's anoying me ! )

'Why you ... don't act like i'm a dog and why should I listen to you ? Like I told you i'm not mating with you or let me getting dressed for something like that !'

'Hhmm ... then that means we have to do it the hard way . Why don't you lay down and sleep until I wake you up .'

'Why should –' next thing I know he was kissing me on the lips and I started to get sleepy and I fell asleep . But before I was fully asleep i heard Butch talking to me : 'Well then Buttercup lets get you ready .'

**Blossom POV : **

I woke up in a red room and I was on a red bed .

I felt a lot of pain in my neck when i lift my hand there i felt 2 holes in my neck

'What happend , where am I ?'

then I remember something .

This was the same room I woke up the first time and ... Brick walked in telling me to dressed in a long pink dress ( autor note : sorry guys i'm not so good in telling how the clothes look like , so you can think of your own dress she get from Brick ) when I asked him for what i had to change in that dress he didn't answer me and told me to change in it or he would do it . So I did what he told me to do . He left so I could get dressed when i was dressed . He came back in and told me how beautiful I looked in it ( with a smile , that was the first time I saw him smile ) . I blushed hard at that . Then he took my hand and took me to a weird room with there was a white coffin in the middle of the room with red flowers all around it . Brick told me to lie in the coffin . So I did what he told me to do because I knew I could not run away because it was dark in the room the only light came from the candles standing next to the coffin . And the door closed as soon we went in . As soon i was in the coffin , i started to feel sleepy and i heard a song then out a man with long white clothing came from somewhere and began talking I did not hear what he was said because Brick came out of the darkness and put something on me and I was starting to get more sleepy but then Brick held me in his arms and bite me in my neck . I started screaming . A few minutes was he biting me and sucking my blood then he stoped and kissed me on the lips then i fainted but before i could Brick told me this : 'its over Blossy , you are mine now .'

**OK people that is it for now , I hope it was good enough . **

**I won't do Buttercup and Bubbles because almost everything is the same with them .**

**Well then I hope I update soon . Because i'm kinda busy now because in school will start soon . **

**Anyway ciao and I hope I see you next time again .**


End file.
